


Beep Beep

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, F/M, Fluff, Its 3 am, Katara is pissed, M/M, Omega Zuko, Sokka and Aang are idiots, Sokka’s a dramatic bastard, Toph is amused, Zuko is being emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka and Aang are awake at 3 am and are making ramen. They forgot to stop the microwave before it beeps. How does the rest of the Gaang react to being awaken?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 435





	Beep Beep

**Author's Note:**

> The person doesn’t stop the microwaved in time. What’s happens

“Shit!” Sokka curses under his breath. “God fucking dammit!” He rushes, but no- he didn’t make it in time. Sokka falls dramatically to his knees and prays for Tui and La to take him before he can suffer more. Aang hears the same thing he does, and they both pray to all the deities of the world that their friends would take mercy on them. 

They sit in silence, waiting for Katara, Zuko, or even Toph to stomp down the stairs of their mansion to yell at them. When they heard nothing, Aang broke the silence by whispering, “I think we’re safe.”

“I’m not so sure. Katara?” Zuko says, his voice irritated and clearly directed to the two men on the kitchen floor.

“I could be convinced to be merciful,” Katara hummed in agreement.

“Hey, we were hungry!” Sokka defends.

“But you left me in bed alone and cold,” Zuko said saltily. He tended to get emotional when he was tired, and being woken in the middle of the night with no one to cuddle up to made him petty. He was leaning very heavily on the alpha female beside him.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry I-” Sokka starts, with deep sincerity.

“Aang, I expect this shit from Sokka, but you? C’mon,” Katara says, chiding the beta. 

“But- my ramen!” Aang complains as Katara practically drags him away.

“IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU’RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!” Katara hollers from the stairs. Aang wilts and follows her as fast as he possibly can. Sokka snickers and Zuko fixes him with a glare to rival Katara’s. Toph laughs openly at them, despite not being able to see their exchange. 

“Can- can I eat the ramen? I mean, it's already done…” 

Zuko glares even harder, and Sokka deflates. Toph continues laughing in the background, and as the others trudge up the stairs, she grabs the ramen from the microwave and eats it. 

“I can’t believe you.” Zuko grumbles, cuddling close to Sokka anyways.

“Love you too, darling.” Sokka whispers, kissing Zuko’s forehead.

“You're still in trouble.” Zuko warns.

“I’m fine with that. After all, hunger is truly a crime.” Sokka said dramatically.

“No, not being able to stop a microwave in time is.” Zuko retorts.

Sokka laughs and pulls his boyfriend close to kiss his forehead.

They sleep peacefully even with Sokka’s hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
